


Kyoya x Reader~ Stuck

by Kisa_san



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa_san/pseuds/Kisa_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i worked relly hard on this series so dont hate kay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ouran Adenemy! A play ground for the rich and famous. "ugh fuck this place" you mumbled as you walked the lonely hallways, attempting, and failing to exit the building. "where the fuck is it?" you said as you wandered aimlessly. you stumbled upon a room with double doors. "maybe this is it?" you questioned to yourself. you swung open the door with a load tunk! as it hit the wall.

"welcome to the-" the group of young men stop mid sentence, consisting of a prince like guy, two identical red heads, a glasses character, a small boy riding on a giants shoulders and your good friend Haruhi. they all stared at you. "(your name)-san? is that you?" haru asked.

"hey Haru-chan" you said with a smug smile, you had missed Haruhi. she was the only one who liked you all those lonely years in elementary and middle school. she ran up and hugged you. her head only reaching your boobs, you hugged back. 

"Haruhi-san would you intruduce us to your friend" the glasses guy questioned, you assumed glaring at you from behind the reflecting glass.

"oh yeah, this is Haninozuka~san. she is an old friend of mine." Haruhi explained. you were used to theyre reaction after all a busty girl with (hair color), (hair length) hair and (eye color) walking around a perstidious school wearing baggy, ripped up jeans, a (fav band) tee, combat boots, fitted hat, and some jewerly must look like a mugger. 

"Haninozuka?" he asked the name obviously pecking his interest. 'shit! shit! shit!' you yelled in your head. 'he reconised my name!"

"sis?" the boy atop the giant said. "is that you?" 

"mitsukuni?" you asked, how was this pip sweek your elder brother by 2 years? and was that Takashi? 'fuck!' was all that came to mind. "are you riding on Takashi?"

"where the hell have you been for the last 5 years?" Takashi asked.

"ive never heard you curse before Taka-chan" you said tearing up a bit "im so proud!"

"you disappear for 5 years and all you have to say is a comment on my cursing?!" Takashi raised is voice a bit, obviously trying hard to control his bubbling angry .

"taka-chan! stop yelling at (your name) thats no way to greet someone you havent seen in 5 years." Misukuni lectured also looking a bit ticked him self. Taka-chan lowered him to the ground. 

"So let me get this straight (your name)-" one of the red heads started before you inturupted. 

"dont call me that"

"sorry Haninozuka-san and Haruhi are good friends." the other began.

"and shes also Hunny's sister and Mori's cousin?" the first one of the red heads finished.

"yup" you responded simply. 'hunny' as they called your big brother ran up and hugged you all though barely reaching your belly button. "umm Taka-chan?" you said nerviously pointing at the blonde.

"im sorry hunny but may i speak to your sister privately?" the glasses guy said, you hoped it was to reasuce you from the hug you dreaded having to recieve.

"okay i guess Kyoya-chan" hunny said. letting go of you. you followed the Kyoya to a curtained area off to the side of the room. he closed the curtains behind him as he entered what appeared to be a changing room.

"may i call you (your name)?" he began.

"fine i guess" you answered blankly.

"(your name) i know everything i need to in this profile of you right here" he said holding up a clip board with a peice of paper that read Haninozuka (your name) across the top.

"how did you get that!?" you said trying your hardest not to yell.

"after your disappearance my family's private police took up the case. once i heard they found you and that youd be attending ouran i pulled it back out and up dated it" he stated like it was nothing at all.

"what are you getting at?" you questioned knowing where this was going.

"you have quite the record miss. Haninozuka. assult, drug use, under aged drinking. i wonder what Hunny or your father would do if he found this?" Kyoya coldly stated.

"whats it gonna take you to keep this quite?" you asked dreading what would happen if you let him keep going.

"join the host club, prove to me and your father your a proper lady, fit for your class, and i will shred this into a million pieces along with every other record of you like this." he stated grimly smirking

"what exactly do you get out of this?" you asked curiously.

"what says i get any benefit at all?" he stated as he began to walk away. you followed him to the main room

"this guys really got my nerves tied" you mumbled under your breath

"heres your sister back, Hunny" kyoya said smiling, almost switching personities completely.

"hey Taka, you think you guys could teach me how to be a proper lady. this schools so fancy and i havent been in high class for a long time." you asked as you lied trough your teeth.

"manners you say!" the king guy began, and thats when you turned him out. "blah, blah, blah, blah, glass, blah, blah, blah."

"i didnt ask for the history of it i just want someone to teach me, you prince wannabe ass." you spat. he acted like arrows were stabbing his pride. after he fell on his ass he crawled to the corner and maically started growing what looked like mushrooms.

"umm haru, whats up with him?" you asked

"his prides just hurt he'll bounce back to his normal annoying self if you agree to let him teach you." haru explained, for some reason everything makes sense when she says it. you walked over to apoligize.

"umm, blondie, will you please teach me to be a lady?" you ased appolagectly. 

"of course!" he said completely changing his diminer. 'why is everyone here bi polar?' you asked yourself

"under one condiction,"he countuined. 'shit conditions!' you yelled in your brain. "you must join the host club and actract at least 100 male customers." 

"umm poor person please" you stated not under standing a word he said i mean host club what?

"you will be a female host and entertain them and get 100 men to ask to see you " haruhi tried to explain.

"you mean like a hooker?" you asked 

"no, just talk to them and have tea." haruhi finally made everything click in your brain.

"ohh!" you exclaimed. "fine from now on i am a host of the host club" you stated in your determined pose


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read and find out

"from today forward i am a a member of the host club!" you announced. "umm how do i start exactly?" 

"well we have to determine what type you are first." kyoya or as you called him 'the blackmailing bastard you were going to beat the shit out of'

"type? what?" you were confused to be blunt you had no clue who half of these people are and now the bring in type? 'dah fuck' was all that passed through your brain.

"well each member of the host club has a type" 'the blackmailing bastard you were going to beat the shit out of' began. "these types bring in different types of girls, for example what type of guy do you like?" 

"umm what?!" you questioned. "like hell id tell YOU my type of guy!"

"just tell him its easier not to put up a fight." haruhi wispered into your ear.

"ugh fine. i like the fun-loving, caring guys" you answered reluctantly. 

"that is an example of a type, nice guys." 'the blackmailing bastard you were going to beat the shit out of' continued. 

"so what are all your types? not what you like in a woman or in haru's case man, what you do in the club." 

"haruhi is the natural type, mori is the strong and scilent type, hunny is the loltia type, tamaki is the prince type, the twins kaoru and hikaru are the little devil type and i am the cool type." 'the blackmailing bastard you were going to beat the shit out of' stated.

"okay bastard. what am i?" you asked 'okay now i think i know theyre names.' you thought.

"im going to say the rebal type. and please refrain from, calling me such names until we are in private." 'the blackmailing bastard you were going to beat the shit out of' said as he glared at you. 

"rebal huh? i like the sound of that." you stated.

"of course you are going be learning how to be a propery lady though" kyoya added

"yeah, yeah proper lay and all that bullshit" you moaked ignoring the bastard you hated. 

"a lady doesnt moak" he corrected.

"whatever, say how do you get out of this bulding i never got tour of the school."

"ill show you around" kyoya offered, quick to the gun.

"but why not hunny? i need to catch up on how hes doing?" you asked your smile and tone saying 'i missed hunny, you know?' but in your head all that was going on was 'anyone but that bastard, just not kyoya!'

"i do insist' after all we havent discussed your duties as a host." he stated

"kyoya-chan! stop stealing my neechan!" your big brother complained

"hunny can i please see (your name) one last time?" kyoya insisted

"fine but give her back soon" hunny said sorta sad

"it wont be long" the bastard reasured. you two began to walk your steps heavy and clunky compared to his. you guys made it half way down the hallway before he began to speak again. "why are you at ouran?" he asked simply

"my parents caught me once they heard about a story of me assulting a coworker, in exchange for bailing me out they made me agree to go to a high stadus school." you stated

"under that agreement what are your living arangements and do you contiue to work?" he ingired

"i have to find a place in the city to stay and im also looking for work." you answered remembering haruhi's advice to go with the flow

"where are you staying currently?" he asked

"on a park bench under a tree" you stated with a nervious cuckle.

"why not live with your family?" he asked 'why is he asking so many questions?'

"once i entangle myself back up with them theyll never let me go, plus theyre would be guards watching my every move" you replied

"i have both a house and a job for you if your willing to work for me" he stated

"really? whats the rent, job, and catch?" you injired 

"the place is a condo in downtown and the job is a private police officer." he answered

"an officer and a condo?" you blated 

"the catch is that you must pretent to be my girlfriend in exchange" he explained

"why?" you contiued

"my father is going to marry me off to a miss rengay, if i state that im dating someone theyll call it off, nice and simple." he said

"ill take it" you anwsered, "my life lifes already full of deals why not add one more."

"wait is this why your black mailing me?" you shot out in realization. "so that if i become a proper lady your parents will call it of quicker?" 

"precisly" kyoya smirked

"well theres no need for blackmail you got me a job, ill learn to be a lady and do it well, just give me my record." you laughed a bit

"very well, you learn to be a lady through the host club and pretent to be my girlfriend and in exchange you get a high paying job and a free house." he recovered the condictions

"yup its a deal" you said holding out a hand for him to shake. he did so firmly smiling ear to ear, you did the same "looks like your stuck with me for a while."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmm i wonder

"i feel a little like a prostitute" you said with a nervious chuckle removing your hand from kyoya's. "well i should get back to nii-san"

"oh yes but first that tour" kyoya said.

"ah! what the hell? lets go" you cheeered. you guys began to walk around him explain everything as he went. you skipped through the halls relieved that not only that you had a job and a place to stay but you also rid of the blackmail. 

"why are you skipping?" kyoya questioned when he looked back to find the confusing site.

"cause ive got my life all fixed! well other than this school full of damned rich people...." you cheered, mumbling the second part under your breath. 

"you know your, as you put it 'a damned rich person' too" he stated 

"i've lived as what you call 'a commoner' for the last 5 years" you argued.

"yes about that i have some questions id like to ask" he commeted

"fire away" you responded

"how do you know haruhi and how did you live as a commoner for so long without being found?" kyoya intaragated.

"well if i told you how i avoided getting found, next time youll be able to find me" you teased and tapped his nose ever so slittly, while you stuck out your tounge.

"fine at least tell me how you know haruhi" he said after a moment of scilence.

"good boy" you teased pating his head. "Ranka took me in thats how i know haruhi"

"Ranka?" kyoya asked in slite confusion.

"oh yeah!" you said swinging your fish it your own palm. "you havent meet Ranka yet! hes haruhi's dad" kyoya still looked confused.

"whatever we should get back if weve covered everything" you said and began to walk back to the host club.

"do you have a uniform?" he asked from behind you

"nope" you cheered "remember im only here because i was forced."

"well you need one" he said handing you a small bag. you looked inside. a girls uniform just your size. you handed it bac as quick as you could.

"nein!" you yelled and began to run back to the host clubs room. kyoya chashed after you. you ran into the room as quickle as you chould and hid behind haruhi, though you being much talller than her, about 8 inches talller. "haru! kyoya's trying to put a dress on me!" kyoya came in quickly after you said that.

"kyoya. please stop" haru asked sighing

"hikaru! kaoru! dress!" he comanded and before you knew it you were in the changing room with the twins already in the dress.

"fuck!" you screamed once you saw your self in the yellow dress, purple ribbon tied neatly and your previosly messy (hair lenght) (hair color) neatly brushed with a single braid in the front. the twins pushed you out of the room. 

"good work boys" kyoya said simply. 

"how do i look haruhi?" you questioned

"you look like someone who belongs in the school" tamaki interupted.

"wow" hunny said

"you look like a girl" haruhi stated "dad would be proud" you ran up and gulped your best friend.

"haruhi will you marry me?!" you begged with tears of joy at the brim of your eyes

"when we get out of high school (your name)" she said jjokingly letting out a little giggle.

"get your hands off my little girl!" tamaki yelled as he pried you off haruhi. then loading up for a swing but you caught it anywhere before it hit your face.

"you wanna go?" you asked before flipping him on his back. you place one foot on his chest so he couldnt escape. "lets get one thing straight! don't mess with me! got it?"

"yes ma'am" he said trembleing under your foot.

"good, now how the hell do i act like a lady?" you asked removing your foot.

"lets start with the basics. no attacking, no cursing, and be nice" hunny explained.

"fine" you said sighing. "so whos my first customer?"

"how about we start with me?" kyoya suggested. "that way i can correct you as you go"

"alright lets go!" you stated skipping to a table giggling your hair flowwing gently behind you. you sat down pouring 2 cups of tea, you smiled gentally. "oh this school is lovely is it not?" you asked as kyoya sat down.

"quite" he said a gental smile placed on his face.

"the roses in the court yard are beautiful don't you think?" you asked sipping your tea. the other members stunned by the almost complete personallity swing.

"very radiant this year i do believe" he commented.

"yes almost as much as you" you said daydreamy like you thought you should. you blushed "opps. did i say that out load, im sorry" 

"no need to apoligize that coming from a woman as beautiful as yourself is a true compliment" he reasured.

"oh im so flattered you think so." you said a light blush covering your face. 

"okay your done" he said, you let out a long sigh of reliefe sloching back into your chair "your a natural"

"ugh that was exhausting!" you complaned

"well just be glad you neeed no training to be a proper lady." he stated

"thank god!" you cheered "you leaned into kyoya a bit and wispered "by the way when do my jobs start?"

"you one as a police next monday at 6 and your one as my girlfriend tonight after host club." he stated also wispering

"meet you in the rose garden" you said. you stood up and streached "whens host club over?" you asked

"right about now." kyoya stated.

"okay well later." you said walking to the changing room to gather your clothes, after that you left and headed to the rose garden


	4. Rap Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was all the bad things youve done mwhahahaha!

NOTE: You peoples are probably pretty confused about what you are...and why you could be black mailed so i decided to show ya'll your rap sheet on ya! have fun reading! i its not much but its your rap sheet so have fun

Name: (your name) Honizuka D.R# 100010  
DOB: 12/31/14 Recived: 1/9/14 Age: 11 (first offense)  
Date of offense: 12/31/14 Age of offense: 16  
Race: (your race) Height: 175.3 cm  
Weight: 50.8023 kg Eyes: (your eye color)  
Hair: (your hair color) Native country: (you pick)  
Prior Opication: machinic, maid, loan shark, bouncer, bartender, clerk  
Education level: middle school deploma  
Prior prison record: arrested a total of 26 times in 5 years, for 7 accounts of assult, 3 of under aged drinking, 8 of petty theift, and 8 of assisting in other crimes. worked for Japanese Mafia a loan shark for 6 months, assulted 2 police officers when arrested, the other 5 accounts are of rendom civilians she didnt get along with. she was fond drunk outside her work place at a liquor store 3 times, and stole a few times to get by.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nobody reads these

you waited in the rose garden for awhile. sitting on a bench admiring the radiant flowers all around you. you were disrupted from your thought by a cold hand placing itself on your shoulder. you turned to see kyoya smiling warmly at you. "shall we go?" he asked. somehow all you could think was how out of character he was acting, at least to you.

"so whats the plan?" you asked removing his hand and getting up from the bench.

"im going to show you the flat. also we have to update your wordrob" he said staring at your ripped in your bag. 

"theres nothing wrong with the way i dress!" you said defensively, blushing taking a bit of a fighting stance. 

"consider it a uniform for your job." he said turning away. he began to walk to the enterance.

"fuck you" you mumbled under your breath following close behind, staring at the ground.

"and while were out getting you your 'uniform' you will need a dress for when you meet my parents." kyoya contined. "oh and one last thing were going on a date once weve gotten you new clothes"

"what?" you said raising an eyebrow.

"dont worry ill get you home by 10" he added

"ugh this sucks, i hate shopping and then i have to go out with this dumbass" you mumbled to yourself in pity. 

"you complain to much." kyoya stated "you worked as a loan shark and lived under a bridge but when it comes to shopping you act like your going to die"

"hey bridges are great and the mafia was nice to me" you defended yourself. "ritsu-chan hired me and gave me a place to stay"

"ritsu-chan? do you mean ritsu kasanoda?" kyoya's interest was now peeked

"do you know him?!" you eyes lit up, he, haruhi, and ranka were always nice to you.

"he attends ouran academy." kyoya stated

"can i see him?" you asked

"tomorrow"

"fine" you mumbled "oh! how much do i get payed?"

"53438 yen a week plus 5344 yen for every date (note: thats $500 a week and $50 for every date)" kyoya stated

"holy shit" was all you could say, you had never been payed that much in your life.

"you come from a rich family, it surprises me that big numbers impress you" kyoya chuckled, you guys finally made it to his car which, again impressed you. it was a limo. your jaw dropped, you hadnt seen one in five years it impressed you. he opened the door and turned back to let you in but when he saw your face he couldnt help but laugh. "your like a commoner"

"its better than being a rich brat" you said hiding your flustered face as you crawled into the fancy car. he followed you into the car and quickly camanded the driver to go to the 'flat'. the car was filled with an awkward scilence as you two drove to the flat. 

"its been 20 mintues" you mumbled "yo guy pull over and switch places with me" you yelled up to the driver

"huh?" was all that escaped the drivers and kyoya's mouth.

"dont question just do it" you comanded and with that he pulled over and you got up front. "whats the address?" 

"miss you dont intend to drive do you?" the driver asked

"yeah now whats the address?" you demanded this time with more power. 

"10th and 22nd miss" the driver said timidly. 

you slammed the gas pendle shaking the passagers. you drove, as you called it, 'with detemination', speeding as fast as you could and making the destination with in the next mintues. "out" you said pulling in front of the building. you walked out of the limo completely unfazed, unfortantly that couldnt be said for your passagers. you walked to the back door annd opened it to see a sick looking kyoya and driver fall out to the side walk. "whats up you eat some bad bento or something?" geniunily confused to theyre sick look.

"you are never allowed to drive again" kyoya said as he attemped to stand up.

"what? thats not fair the driver was way to slow a 5 mintue drive took half an hour, no way in hell am i going go everywhere that slow!" you pouted as you helped kyoya to his feet.

"your a manic you know that?" he said jokingly, with a tad bit of seriousness. 

"yeah, yeah" you replied in annoyance. dragging him to his feet before he started off with you following behind. the building was huge, and fancy to boot. "holy shit" fell out of your lips in an esstonished wisper. you guys walk up to the elevator and entered with a light push of a button, once you guys were both in the small chamber he pushed the 16th button. the doors closed. the ride up was slow and filled with the most irrating music in excitiance. with a ding the doors popped open. you two left and stopped at the 3rd apartment to the left. with a gentle flick of his wrist he unlocked the door to the condo. and que sparkles. the condo was truely beautiful. wood work, spacious, carpeted, and granite counters. 

"whoo! this place is so fancy! its western style isnt it?!" you said, your actions like a kid in a candy store. your eyes wide and your voice almost yelling. 

kyoya chuckled lightly "you grew up in a mantion right?" 

"yeah, but it was traditional and i never spent much time there other than in the dojo." you stated looking about the beautiful house.

"your a weird girl" he said chuckling. "i dropped your stuff off earlier so go and get showered and changed so we can get you some clothes."

"okay" you agreed, before you went to what you though was the bathroom. you closed the door and started running the water. you gingerly striped off the horride uniform before submerging yourself in the warm bath, a sigh of relief leaving your lips. "sure i a nice place, its got all my stuff from my old places and my storage unit moved in already too" after a moment more of soaking you reliezed our stuff from your old places and storage unit was already moved in. rage filled you. "what the fuck?! he hunted down my crap and knew id take the job!" ferry filled you. you got out of your lovely bath and marched out. kyoya stood in the middle of the room talking to somebody over the phone, probably something along the lines of digging something up. you kicked the back of his leg making him flip onto his back. doing so you stood on his face crushing it to the ground. 

"how did you find my stuff? how did you get it?" you yelled in anger. "answer me!"

"i hunted it down with you." he said trying to be smug through the floor. "i got it through my people"

"fuck you, do you have no limits?" you asked before letting his face up from the floor boards, but you didnt let him go that easy s he stood up you kicked him down again. you started walking away to the couch but then you reliezed something, you were buck ass nude...ha...ha...ha...kyoya got up and dusted himself off and then he saw you. "shit" 

"(your name) your clothes are in the dresser in the bedroom." he stated before picking up his phone again and apoligizing to the person on the other line. you walked over to what looked like a bedroom and damn was it big you soon found the dresser and grabbed a pair of dipped jeans, a t-shirt that said 'free hugs', your fitted cap, chains and jewelry. you put it on as quickly as you could and walked out to see kyoya sitting on your couch. 

"lets go" you said walking out the door. you walked to the elevator and pushing the button, it took a while and by then kyoya had locked the place up and gave you the keys. ding. the elevator opened and brought you swiftly to the lobby. you two passed through the lobby, you getting all kinds of looks but you were used to it. you two exited to see the driver outside. "back seat, im driving." you told the driver once again.

he reluctantly followed your orders. you all got into the car and buckled the pair in the back holding onto the doors and seats like if they let go they would die. "what shopping center are we going to?" you asked.

"Harajuku and Omotesando" kyoya answered.

"oh and next time we go out were taking my motorcycle." you said just before pulling out and began the 'drive' to Harajuku and Omotesando. you shortly arrivied at your destination your passagers doing the same thing as last time. 'weird' you thought. "okay which shop are we going to?" you asked complaining a bit. "we just have to get you measured than we can go out on our date"

"what did you do?" you asked

"i preordered your clothes so now all you have t do is get fitted." he said with a sweet smile. 'i cant tell if i hate him or like him' you thought to yourself. 

"okay', but can i at least try on one thing you ordered?" you asked letting out a sigh. "i need to see how horriable and uncomfy they are." 

"very well, im kinda want to see if they really suit you" he admited as he took you to a nice looking store, the front windows lined with beautiful clothes. 

"oh kyoya. how are you?" a red haired woman.

"hello misses hitachiin" he said turning on his charm. "im here for a fitting" 

"oh, step up and let me do the measurements" she said smiling.

"oh, not for me, her" he said pointing at you. she looked at you with a puzzled look and then smiled.

"(your name), your so much bigger" she said.

"huh? you know me?" you asked like a confused idoit...to be fair you kinda were.

"oh yes, i used to design things for your mother, you were alot more femine back then." she explained. "at least in the way you dressed, you did spend all of your time in that damned dojo..."

"my mom?" you asked.

"yes missy, you were so cute back then, not to say you arent now that is" she said in a bit of a panic.

all you could do was laugh. "well i hope what kyoya picked out isnt to girly" you said after catching your breath.

"step up here" she said, you did so and she began taking measurements. "alright were done, let me go get the clothes in your size" she said after a few moments. 

"would you mind if i make sure the clothes i picked suit her?" he asked as she came back. 

"not at all" she said smiling and handing him the bag.

he rumaged though the bag for a moment before pulling out what looked like a dress and handed it to you "try this, you can use that curtain over there to cover up." 

"thanks" you said before going behind the curtain and changing into the dress, you now saw that it was a chinese style dress, it was tight, the colar like a turtle neck, though it didnt cover much due to the fact that there was a large opening in the front, showing off your clevage, the dress went passed your knees and had two slits running up the the side that ended mid thigh, and the color, it was (fav color) with black designs. the thing fit you perfectly, showing off every curve you had. "shit" you wispered seeing the beautiful dress. "whats this for?" you asked from behind the certain.

"dinner with my parents tonight" he said.

you throw open the curtain in shock "what?!" you screamed. "i havent been in high class for 5 years and on my first day back i have to meet some rich guys?!" 

"well we have been dating for a few months now" he said smirking, but his eyes screamed 'go along with it or your fired!'

"i suppose but im so nervious you shouldnt drop a bomb shell like that so close to when it happens" you said sweetly though everything else about you said 'im going to murder you and make sure no one will ever reconize your corpse'

"youll do fine, lets just stop by home so you can get ready okay?" he said smiling 

"fine" you said walking back behind the curtain to change back into your clothes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rawr!

after you had taken off the fancy dress you thought about your current situation. you were a private police officer with a horriable rap sheet, living in a nice flat even though you left your house bacause you hated being treated different and the idea of being married away for a business deal but now you were being payed to be someones fake girlfriend for loads of money. "im suck a hypicrical bitch" you mummbled under your breath before walking back out in your t-shirt and jeans. 

"lets go" kyoya said leading you out. 

"oh! my bikes at the auto shop can we stop by and pick it up?" you asked 

"sure" 

"thanks baby." you said hugging around his waist from behind. you giggled as he stiffened. "whats wrong baby you seem stressed are you okay?" 

"nothing sweetheart but we mustnt do this in public" he said turning around flipping on the charm. 

"but baby" you whined jokingly before letting go and walking to the limo. comanding the driver to the back again then slamming your foot down to the auto shop your bike was at. you got there quickly as always. 

"hey! satoshi-chan!" you said waving your arms as you exited the limo, soon followed by 2 sick looking passagers. Rin was a red headed man with sharp teeth and a shark like arua. 

"hey (your name)" he said smiling back then giving an odd stare at the 2 following you. "they let you be a limo driver, ha!" 

"oh, sush! just ignore them" you said laughing. "so my bike done? 

"yeah, right over here" rin-chan said as he lead you into the garage to a trap covering something, with a flick of his wrist he revealed your beloved bike a 4 clinder, (fav color) harley with a big (black,white/sliver) star on the body with the words stylo on it. 

"oh my good you hardly can tell she was trashed!" you yelled in pure joy. "oh my god thank you so much" you ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug before kissing him several dozen times on the cheek. 

"enough! enough!" he said gigglng. "so who are these guys?"

"oh yeah, Kyoya-sempia this is Satoshi-chan and Satoshi-chan this is Kyoya-sempia" you said pointing at them when you said their name. 

"hiya" he said to kyoya then turned back to you. "why are you hanging around him?"

"its a long story, ill call you later and tell you." you stated gloom filling the air. then you realized something, since when did Satoshi-chan work in an autoshop? "say why are you at the autoshop?" 

"helping out a friend" Satoshi-chan answered simply. 

"oh i have to go, see you later" you said remembering the fact that you had to meet kyoya's parents. "love you" you said before hugging him againg and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"yeah see ya (your name), come see me real soon." Satoshi-chan said a sad look on his face as you left.

"come o kyoya im driving my bike, get on the back" you said as ou walked to your baby. "oh driver go home"

"alright" he agrred simply. you crawled onto your bike to where you were supposted to be. but kyoya stood there puzzled. 

"you never riden or what?" you asked after a few moments of scilence you took it as a yes. "here" you said offering a hand, he reluctantly took it and as soon as he did you dragged him onto you bike, making him put one leg on the other side and then wrap his arms around your waist. you quickly drove out of the garage after everything was situated, almost hitting some random dude. "bye Satoshi-chan you yelled once you were out of the garage and then drove away.

"you know you dont have to kill my waist?" you said feeling kyoyas arms tightly wrapped around you. 

"only if you tell me why your bike was wrecked." kyoya yelled.

"fine" you sighed. "some assholes i used to work with totaled it with a lead pipe" the rest of the ride was silent, within 2 mintues you reached your flat. 

"what should i do when i meet your parents?" you asked as you roboticly walked to your flat.

"turn on that charm you did at the host club" he said following you.

"what?" you stopped in your tracks and turned around to see the statled glasses character. 

"how you were behaving at the host club was increditable, enough to impress anyone, you seem to be able to flip a switch and turn it on so do it." 

"fine but only 2 hours got it? after that we are leaving!" you nogated knowing what happens if you keep that switch on too long 

"as you wish my lady" kyoya said with a smile and with that you turned back around and got into the elvator to your apartment 

~fabilous timeskip brought to you by drunken poland~

you had bathed and gotten changed into the beautiful chinese style dress kyoya had bought you. did your makeup and did your hair. by then you look a million bucks...it pissed you off. "do i have to look like this to meet some rich people?"

"yes" hkyoya said before walking over to you. "now shall we go?" 

something about the way he was dressed buggedyou, he was wearing a western style suit and looked rich but that wasnt it....it was pissing you off more than seeing rich people dressed like that normally did. "your tie" you exclaimed finally figuring out what it was, it was crooked. you walked over and began to straighten it. "for a someone who wears suits so much i thought youd be able to straighten it."

kyoya just chuckled. 

"what are you laughing about? your the 17 year old baby who cant tie his own tie" you snared. 

"is that so?" 

"yes, your a giant baby-" you were cut off by something pressing against your lips....dah fuck!? was the only thought running through your head. you stiffened. kyoya slowly pulled away only to see your blush face. 

"and im the baby?" he bagan to tease. angry and embarasment fulled you, with out thinking you pulled on his tie and tightened, as he gagged you kicked his legs making him fall to the wooden floor. your foot placed itself on his stomach.

"never without my premission! is that understood?!" you snapped. kyoya attempted to sit up under your foot, you let him up, with out much resistant. he stood up and fixed his suit. 

"for a lady you sure as hell dont act like one" kyoya mumbled. 

"well im not one of those love sick pricks at the host club" you stated snarkly before leaving the flat and going to the elevator. "see you at the car."

to your luck as you went the elevator a young busty girl with long white hair got out, with a tan girl with beautiful brown hair, and a nice boded blonde got out and went into the flat next to yours. (yes that is fem! btt, suck it if you dont like it!). you quickly got into the elevator, the annoying music playing lightly. you set your watch alarm for 2 hours. you took a deep breathe and got into your 'lady like state'. a sweet smile took over your face and your crisma took over. time was ticking, you had 2 hours to get in and out, starting now.

~time skip brought to you by your neighbors the bad touch trio~

you sat in the limo waiting for your kyo-kyo. final he appeared out the front door and knocked on the window you opened the door and he got in. "oh kyoya, you took so long. and your ties still crocked." you said before straighten the tie you attempteed to kill him with a few moments ago. he tensed up and you gingerly touched the silky fabric. "sir, your so tense. just relax and let me handle it." 

"no its okay" he said blushing. you were so close to his face. 'who the hell is this woman?' was all that he could think. 'she's completely different than before....what the hell? is this what happened at the host club?' his thoughts raced, he couldnt figure you out and it bugged him! 

"are you okay? you seem kinda distressed" you asked, a kind look on your face. 

"no at all, what gave you that idea?" he asked turning on his crisma in an attempt to cover up that he was really bugged.

"well maybe the fact that your stiff or that youve been thinking aloud for the last five mintues or prehaphs that your glaring at me and digging your nails into my arm" you said, your face straight. you leaned in closer t his face. "spill it i can tell somethngs wrong"

"look, all you have to do is impress my parents and everything will be good" kyoya changed the subject backing away from you and facing forward. he quickly handed you something. "this is your back story, i dont want you to bring up the mafia or any of that."

you read the card acording to them your still (your name) honizuka. but you ran away to study abroad, thinking it was a good oppertunity, and instead of working you lived with your cousin across the sea. "none of this is true, they can look at my arrest records or travel ones at that. " you atted looking at the cards.

"i took care of those, the only copy of accurate imformation on you i have in that folder." he stated simply.

you just sat there. you took another breathe and went completely into chrisma mode. 

~time skip brought to you by uza-chan's cuteness~

your crisma had run out, you took a deep breath and looked around to see where you were. 'shit' you thought, you were still with kyoya's parents and had no clue what was going on. 

"so (your name)-chan, what did you study in america?" kyoya's father asked you. 

you gave a nervious smile....crap where are those cards? was all that was in your head. "oh what i studied?' you asked hoping you could maintian at least a basic level of charm. "i study so many things its hard to talk about just one"

"ah! a real scholar i see." kyoya's father said a small smile on his face. "i can see why kyoya chose you"

"thanks" you said giving a small smile. "umm, will you excuse me, i need to talk to kyoya for a moment."

"yes, of course" kyoyas mother said. you stood up and so did kyoya. you two walked through the western mansion until you were out of ear shot.

"what is it (your name)?" kyoya asked slitly annoyed. 

"has it been two hours?" you asked quickly.

"what?" he seemed a bit confused. "oh yeah! no its been 3, why?"

"because im out!" you said a tad frantic. "we have to leave, now!"

"out of what?" he asked raising an eyebrow. 

"crisma and in about 20 mintues im going to be completely out and trust me thats bad, weve got to go now" 

"what happens?" he questioned with genuine interest. damn this bastard was all that passed through your head. 

"youll see in a couple moments if we dont leave now!" you almost yelled. 

"okay, okay. well go." 

"thank you" you sighed in relief.

you two walked back. 

"dinner was lovely but its getting late" kyoya stated turning on his charm. 

"oh yes, its nearly 11" kyoyas mother said chuckling lightly.

"thank you for having me" you said bowing thats what your suppost to do right? you thought

"ah, yes anytime!" said kyoyas father "you are kyoya's fiance after all"

"yes thank you" you tryied to stay calm. 'fiance what?' you stood back up trying to hide how pissed you were with a smile. "well good night" ou stated before you began to walk away.

"shes tired see you soon" kyoya said as he followed you. you charged to the car as quinkly as you could. 'ive got 9 mintues at most' was your motivating fact.

finally you got to the car and a few mintues lter kyoya joined you "get me home in 2 mintues and ill give you 1000 yen" you said as you got into the car with kyoya. 

"youve got yourself a deal missy" he said before he shot off towards your place. it took 3 mintues to get there, a mintue to late. your eyes seemed to sink and you jumped out of the car as it pulled up. 

"this cities mine tonight" you chuckled as you took off your heels, you walked through an ally way leaving a very confused glasses character. 

~timeskip-est thing brought to you by karkat bitches!~

your hair was undone, so were the op buttons on your dress, as you carried your shoes. "yo Satoshi-chan! i need my clothes and (your favorite blunt object)"

Satoshi-chan walked out from his apatment thing. "(your name), what the hell are you doing?"

"im going hunting and i need my gear i left with you" you said, he knew what you ment.

"okay, but im coming with in case you pass out again." Satoshi-chan said as he bought you your things. 

"fine" you said simply as you began to change, yes in the middle of the road.

"and you wonder why my friends know what color your underwear are." Satoshi-chan mumbled. you finished changing quickly and now were in a pair of combat boots, short jean shorts, a white tank that cut of just above your belly button, and a red flanle. your (your favorite blunt object) clutched in your fists, that were covered in bandages. 

you chuckled lightly, "off to the old hunting gounds." 

you two began to walk to your hunting grounds. 

~timeskip brought to you by discord~

there was a large man under your foot, he was blonde and large. "cough it up" you said as you glared at him. Satoshi-chan was hiding behind a tree. 

"heres all i got" the large man said handing you a wad of cash. 

"good this should cover it" you chuckled. you lifted your foot off his chest "now o before i change my mind about bashing in your skull"

you admired your handy work as you wached him desprately limp away, trailing blood. 

"now whos next?" you asked as you walked down the road, you saw a small figure in the distance. "perfect" 

you charged at them and struck a tree next to there head. "hand over all youve got or else me and my bat are going to have some fun"

"(your name)?" the voice seemed fimilar

"ranka?" you asked once you finally reconized the voice.

"(your name)!" he hugged you, damn did you miss him. without another word you began to ball, falling to the ground. 

"i struck you...." you felt so gulity you could die. 

"(your name)? whats wrong?" Satoshi-chan asked but once he saw ranka he knew what had happened. "ranka"

"oh Satoshi-chan! mind telling me why (your name) is hunting?" ranka asked glaring at him. he never liked anyone who touched you or haruhi. 

"not sure but ill leave her in your care" Satoshi-chan said walking away, he knew you would be safer with him. 

ranka quickly switched his attention back to you. "dear please stop crying."

"rank-ka" you weeped. "i dont wa-ant to be a lady or go to fancy scho-ool, i wany to live with you and haruhi and work at the bar-r, and get-t into fights and be home"

"i know, i want that too, but your daddy found you, and theres nothing i can do about it." ranka said holding back tears as he stroked your head.

"why do the-ey even want me back? all i am is a tool to make a bus-iness deal" you weeped. "ranka, can we run away o america, we'd never have to see them again!"

"after high school, i promise you we will" he said. "but right now lets go home" 

"can we?" 

"of course"

and with that you two walked home, you still crying. 

~time skip thing~

"haru" you said as you tackled her. 

"hi (your name)" haruhi said as she hugged you back. you had managed to stop crying and were now home with ranka and haru. 

"(your name) your really hurt" ranka said as she finally noticed the gash on your leg and blood covering your shirt. 

"oh, i got into a fight" you chuckled "beat the crap out of me, but im fine. though he cheated he used a blade instead of hand to hand."

"let me treat that your lossing alot of blood." haru said

"okay" you said as everything went black.


End file.
